


Uh...Here?

by Bremol



Category: Princess Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse questions Joe's choice of location...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh...Here?

Clarisse looked up from her desk at the sound of the door to her office opening.  Smiling when she noticed who it was, she felt her heart leap at the look in his eyes.  “Joseph?”  she questioned, not hearing the click of the lock as he closed the door.

“Hello, Darling.”

“Joseph, what are you doing?”  she suddenly felt like she was being hunted as he stalked toward her.

Joe just held her gaze and continued toward her, throwing his jacket and tie on the sofa as he passed it.  He’d had enough of this lurking around the palace, images of his wife in the shower that morning, tormenting him to the point of almost going mad.  He didn’t care if she thought it improper, he was going to have his way with her…right here…right now.

“Joe?”  her voice was barely audible as her apprehension grew.  His movements were like a panther after it’s prey.  She gulped when he stopped beside her, turning her chair to face him.  Staring into his eyes, she saw the look again…oh yes…she’d been right about that look.

“We can’t.”  she whispered breathily, her body already reacting to his presence and the sexual tension that had suddenly filled the room.

“Yes, we can.”  He finally spoke in that sexy tone he knew made her insides melt.

Clarisse’s eyes darted to the door as he lifted her up out of the chair and into his embrace.  “The door.”  She managed before his lips claimed hers in a crushing kiss, his tongue pushing inside her mouth to plunder the dark, sweet recesses there.

Joe heard her moan, felt her body give in to the desire and slowly broke the kiss.  “The door is secure, Your Majesty.”  He assured her as he pushed the chair out of the way with his foot…thankful the chair had wheels.

Clarisse felt her knees buckle as his warm breath caressed her ear.  How could a name he had called her for so many years, suddenly become so…so…sexually arousing?  Feeling him pull her against his body again, she gasped when his hand pressed her lower body tighter against his while his hips gently ground against her.  Eyes wide, she looked up at him.

“I’ve been walking around with that ever since I walked into the bathroom while you were taking your shower.”  His voice dropped what seemed like an octave.  “Do you know how incredibly sexy you are while taking a shower?”

She swallowed hard, trying to get her mind to focus on what he was saying instead of the feel of his lower body moving against her.  “N…n…no.”  she finally managed to stammer.

Covering her mouth once more, Joe’s tongue nudged hers, enticing her join in the exploration.  Moaning low at the feel of her tongue sliding against his, he pushed the jacket from her shoulders.  She still had too many clothes on.

Before Clarisse knew what was happening, she was standing in nothing but her lacy bra and panties clinging to Joe’s waist as his gaze roamed over her.  She shivered as his finger traced along the lace on the cup of her bra, his touch burning a path on her breast.

“Nice.”

“Nice?”  she squeaked.

“Mmm…very nice.”  He breathed, his tongue licking over his lips.

“D…do…don’t do that.”  Clarisse felt like she was on fire and would combust if he did that again.

Joe smiled, his green eyes blazing.  Leaning forward, he blew softly against the hard nipple straining against it’s lace cover.  “This is nice…”

She shivered.  “You…you’ve already…said that.”  Clarisse gulped.

“Mmm…I did, but this…”  Joe slipped his arms around her and unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her arms to the floor.  “Yes, this is much better.”  His hands cupped her breasts as he backed her towards the desk.

“Joe?”  Clarisse breathed as she felt her body bump into the side of her desk.  Feeling the warmth of his hands leave her breasts, she watched in wide eyed shock as he flung the contents of her desk around the room.  “Wh…what…what are you doing?”

Joe didn’t answer, just began to take his clothes of, his eyes never leaving hers.  As the last of his clothes landed in the floor, he gently lifted her onto the desk.  “I’m going to take you…right here…right now.”  He whispered huskily.

Looking over her shoulder at her now cleared desk, Clarisse turned wild eyes back to Joe.  “Uh…here?”

Moving between her legs, Joe used the weight of his body to lay her back on the desk.  “Yes…here.”  His hand tore the lace away from her lower body. 

Clarisse gasped at the feel of Joe’s hard length pressing against her very aroused center as he kneaded one breast with his hand while his mouth suckled a nipple, flicking and tugging it with his tongue.  Gripping the side of her desk, she finally gave in.  Who cared if it was the desk, the floor…the chair…as long as Joe’s mouth and hands were on her.

Feeling her hips thrust toward him, Joe backed away.  Deciding he’d given her breasts enough attention, he moved his kisses slowly over her ribs, his tongue drawing a trail down her stomach to her center.  Tenderly placing a kiss against the soft aroused flesh, he closed his eyes to keep a grip on his control.

“Oh gods, Joe.”  Clarisse hissed at the feel of his mouth and tongue suckling and licking her sensitive clit.  Gripping the sides of the desk until her knuckles turned white, she felt her entire body tensing with each gentle nip and tug.  With a fire burning through her veins, her back arched and her control snapped at the first thrust of Joe’s finger inside her.

Joe gritted his teeth as he pulled back and watched with hazy pleasure as Clarisse’s orgasm swept over her.  Stepping closer, he leaned over her, caressing the damp hair from her forehead.  “Beautiful.”  He sighed as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Clarisse licked her lips.  “Stop teasing.”  She emphasized her words with a thrust of her hips causing the tip of his erection to slip between her wet folds.

“More?”

“Yes.”  She hissed again…he was driving her crazy.

With a careful thrust of his hips, Joe entered her as far as their bodies would allow.  “I’ve wanted this all day.”  He panted as his hips continued their back and forth motion, the rhythm going faster and faster with each thrust.

“Then stop dilly dallying.  Faster, Joseph.”  She ground out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders with her hands.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”  He growled, giving her what she wanted, making her slide back and forth over the smooth surface of her desk.

“More…Joseph…harder.”  She cried out completely lost in the erotic friction of his body mixed with the feel of her back gliding over the wood underneath.

Joe could feel her arch into him as her fingernails dug into his back.  Moving faster and harder, he felt the familiar tightening of his body as release screamed through his veins.  “Hold on.”  He groaned just before her name slipped from his lips as a growl joining her scream…their climax complete.

Clarisse felt like a rag doll…completely boneless…until…“Your Majesty?  Are you alright?” causing her body to tense.

Joe’s eyes jerked open.  “What the hell?”  he groaned barely able to turn his head to look behind them.  “Oh damn.”  He let his head fall to her shoulder.

“Oh no.”  Clarisse whimpered as she realized what they’d forgotten…the window.  She had opened it earlier because her office had gotten too warm, and in their sexual haze, she’d completely forgotten about it.  “What do I do?”  she whispered to Joe as she frowned, her face scarlet in embarrassment.

“Just call out that you’re fine, just stubbed your toe.”  Joe shrugged his shoulders at her _you’re kidding me_ look.

Clarisse did as Joe suggested while rolling her eyes.  Thankful that whoever it was outside was satisfied by her answer, she let her head fall back on the desk with a groan.  “Next time…just get in the shower with me.”

 


End file.
